AndromedaLeah
by nevertrulyleave
Summary: The Trio's children have come to Hogwarts, but when they get tangled up in the mystery of the elusive enchantress Andromeda, will Hogwarts life being normal prove to be impossible for Potters?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't planning to write this, but this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. Not entirely sure where I'm going to go with it, but stick with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plotline or characters of Harry Potter. I only own my original characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

James Sirius Potter stretched leisurely as he walked past squawking magical portraits. "How'd you do on the Charms test, Rosie?" Rose turned red and clutched her books a little tighter to her chest. "I did well. And you?" James luaghed. "I bombed it. Lowest grade in the class. Mom's gonna kill me. Have you ever failed anything in your life, Rosie?' "Please just call me Rose, James."

As the two cousins walked past, the portraits suddenly fell silent. Rose stopped. "That's not natural." she said abruptly. "Why did they stop talking?" She went up to a portrait. "Are you all right?"

The portrait blinked. "Ah, Miss Weasley. Us portraits are fine, thank you. But something's not right in this castle... something is changing..." James' eyes lit up. "He's right! Something smells odd. Can you smell it, Rosie?"

Rose sniffed the air. Her eyes widened. "Something's on fire!"

The two raced down the staircase, following the scent of the fire. They then saw smoke billowing from the seventh-floor corridor. Rose stopped and hesitated. "James, we should call the teachers... James, that's a fire- James, wait!" James had bounded through the entrance, pulling out his wand, eyes sparkling with the prospect of adventure. Rose chased after him, pulling out her wand as well.

The smoke got thicker as they pushed through, but Rose used her wand to cleanse the air in front of them as they pushed through. They would have missed the source of the smoke if there hadn't been a sudden fresh blaze of sparks. The stopped and covered their mouths and noses, trying to see what was on fire. The fire suddenly lit the surrounding area. A statue of dancing trolls and a wall, but not a wall. A _door..._

James gasped through his sleeve. "I remember what this is!" he said, slightly muffled. "Dad told me stories about this place! He said it was called the Room of Requirement and would give you whatever you wanted! He said that it had been damaged during the Battle of Hogwarts and he was pretty sure it was broken, so he told me and Albus to stay away from it." Rose glanced at him incredulously. "And you actually listened to him?" James shrugged. "He didn't tell us how to get in."

Rose blinked. "It shouldn't be burning." she said slowly. "Mom said it was burned with Fiendfyre. Things burnt with Fiendfyre shouldn't be able to be burned by earthly fire again. How-?"

Suddenly, there was a dark figure in the not-doorway. A thin, tall figure stumbled through, coughing. It was hard to make out if it was male or female. It stepped through the doorway, one arm over her mouth.

James' mouth fell open. It was a girl. Most definitely a girl.

He could tell because she was insanely, inhumanly beautiful.

Her skin and hair was streaked with soot and grime, but it didn't matter. She was still incredibly breathtaking. Her dark scarlet hair hung past her waist, and she was very skinny, almost angular, but in a graceful, dancer-like way. She wasn't wearing a robe, but a pair of unintentionally ripped jeans and a sleeveless shirt. She had no visible wizardry material, but magic oozed from her pores. Even Rose was taken aback.

The girl coughed throatily into her elbow. She glanced up, and for the first time noticed James and Rose. Her eyes flashed in recognition, and she smiled at them. Then she dusted off her jeans, stamped out a small fire by her feet, and promptly strode past the two of them, disappearing into the cloud of smoke.

James, who had been caught speechless, immediately snapped back. "WAI-"

"Mister Potter! Miss Weasley!"

James wilted. "Crap- Professor McGonagall?" Rose shot him a death stare, then started coughing. "Professor McGonagall! We're here!"

After they had been safely delivered out of the smoke and taken to hospital wing, Professor McGonagall sat down by their cots. "Mister Potter. Miss Weasley. _Please_ tell me-"

"We didn't set that fire!" James immediatel protested. Rose nodded. "He's right, Professor. We didn't set that fire. But we did see someone there. I think she probably did."

James looked up. "She didn't-" The girl couldn't have set the fire. She just couldn't have. It didn't seem right.

"There was a ver, very pretty girl we saw there." Rose said quickly, as if she needed to get it all out at once. "She had long red hair, was tall, and wasn't wearing a robe. She came out of the room the fire was in alone, and her hair and skin was covered in ash. I think she probably did it, but I've never seen her before." "Me neither." put in James, looking relieved.

McGonagall sighed and pressed the sides of her hands to her forehead. "Oh, dear." she said. "Oh, dear, dear, dear. She's come again."

Rose blinked curiously. "Who? Who is she?"

McGonagall sighed. "The enchantress." she murmured. "Andromeda-Leah."


	2. Chapter 2

I got no reviews, but I do think some people have visited. And hey, if you like it, tell me! I seriously hate writing for no one.

**Disclaimer: All rights for Harry Potter go to J. K. Rowling. I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter franchise.**

Rose's eyes lit up at the prospect of a story, just as James' had at the idea of adventure. "An enchantress?" she breathed rapturously, sitting up straight. "I've never heard of them before. What's her name again?"

Professor McGonagall sighed again, but James thought she was actually enjoying Rose's clear enthusiasm. He sighed too. Rose was so like Aunt Hermione it was almost creepy.

"Her name is Andromeda-Leah." McGonagall said, starting the story. "And if sources are correct, she's been at this school for more than sixty-five years and not aged a day past seventeen. She's a quite mysterious girl. She's only been spotted a handful of times, but each time she's been spotted oddly, like you two, seeing her come out of that fire. There was a rumor circulating about twenty years ago that she was seen creating a hurricane in the Owlery, but that was never confirmed-"

Rose looked horrified, and James shouted with laughter. "She sounds excellent! So she causes trouble for the school every ten years or so?" McGonagall frowned at him. "Not exactly. She always cleans up her mess, so sometimes we don't even now why she does it. She might even do things without our knowledge. But she's just _odd. _She causes troubles, stirs up the students, and then disappears without so much as a reason. It's been a nonspoken challenge for years to figure out why she does what she does. And her history, for that matter. No one knows where she comes from."

James's eye lit up once again. Rose groaned. "Oh dear."

"This is just our kind of thing, Rose! It's our _legacy!_ Mom and Dad and Ron and Hermione would be all over this! Man, and I thought we had missed out on the adventure!"

McGonagall's eyes flashed dangerously. "Now, Mister Potter, I will not object to acquiring fresh knowledge or having a little adventure, but if this little quest of yours takes away from your academical requirements, or causes trouble for the facility, I will be forced to stop you, do you understand?"

Rose coughed slightly when she mentioned academics, looking amused. James shot her the death stare, then continued. "Well, she seemed really interesting, anyway. And Rose, you could go do in history for discovering her secret! People would study _you,_ just like you studied Dad and your parents!"

Rose turned away, but James knew she was hooked now. He stood and grabbed her by the wrist, nearly giving Madam Pomfrey, who had just came in, a conniption. He pulled her up and dragged her out, ignoring McGonagall's and Pomfrey's protest. She raced after. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan, Weasley? Don't push yourself too hard."

Rose turned in surprise, then frowned in dislike. "Scorpius."

The blond-haired boy, his robe hanging off his shoulders, eyed the two with disdain. "Setting fires in the corridors doesn't really seem your type, though. Did your cousin blackmail you or something?"

James snarled and bolted, but Rose grabbed him. "He's not worth it, James. Come on." "But if it's the _enchantress_ you're after," Scorpius drawled, "maybe I can help. My family and, ah, colleagues might have some information on the elusive girl." Rose's eyes flashed. "Why should we trust you?"

Scorpius smirked. "Because I am a weak, conniving teenager with no honor left to my family's name, who's best hope to restore it is by assisting two," his lip curled, "_upstarts _in their little journey."

James growled again, but Rose touched him. "He's right, James. If he really can help us, he's got nothing to lose. It's not like he has any reason not to." Scorpius nodded. "Thank you, Rose." James's eyes narrowed. "I still don't like it."

"You don't have to." Rose snapped. "I'm in, and if you're not, you're going nowhere without him. So, make your choice."

James, though not very gifted at academics, did not have to be a genius to see her logic. He sighed dramatically. "Fine. But one turn, you backstabbing snake, and I'll-"

Rose looked appalled. "James!" Scorpius chuckled. "And you call us the prejudiced ones, Potter."

He walked off, leaving a glaring James and an exhausted Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Urgh... sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on vaction and came back lazy as a boy. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: All I own is Andromeda-Leah and the plotline. NOTHING ELSE.**

**

* * *

**At 9:00 P.M. _sharp _the Tuesday after Scorpius met Rose and James outside of the hospital wing, they met again outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Rose dragging James along with her. Scorpius smirked. "How nice to see you Miss Weasley. You," his lip curled at James, whose did the same, "not so much."

Rose held her robe's sleeve in front of her nose. "This place smells _horrid_! Why did we come here?" James glanced at the bathroom, his nose crinkling. "Dad said he and your parents used it all the time to do stuff privately. Aunt Hermione made a Polyjuice Potion for the first time when Dad and Uncle Ron went into the Chamber of Secrets to save Mom!"

"A simple 'our parents used it' would have sufficed, Potter." Scorpius said sleekly. "No need for two sentences of self advertisement. Besides, my own father used this bathroom for secrecy." James' eyes flashed. "When? When he was cowering in the stalls while the dementors were here, or when he was betraying the entire school by letting Death Eaters in here to kill Dumbledore and innocent kids?"

For a moment, Rose say Scorpius's contemptuous composure drop. He actually looked, and she was sure only she saw it, ashamed. "That- I mean, I-"

"ANYWAYS," Rose said loudly, elbowing Scorpius in the ribs so he'd shut up. He looked at her in surprise. The truth was, even though James did, she didn't hate Scorpius. She felt bad for him. Uncle Harry had told her not to judge people on what their parents had done, or on what house they're in. And, considering that both were pretty bad on Scorpius's part, she knew he must carry a lot of baggage.

"Did you get anything on Andromeda-Leah, Scorpius?" she asked quickly, dumping a bag's worth of library books onto the floor before him. "These all have very slight references, but none were all that specific. Did your family send you anything?" Scorpius kept glancing up at her, then back at the books. "Er...yes. Apparently, my grandfather and his, um, friends, took a notes on her from what they discovered." "You mean, your grandfather and his Death Eater cronies." James snarled. "Shut up, James." Rose said coolly before Scorpius could respond. "If all you're going to do is make ancestral slights all day, I don't see why you even came." James, knowing she would throw more big words at him if he continued, did as he was told.

Scorpius opened the notebook, glancing at it, then back at Rose, then at it again. "Uh, she has seen, on average, every twenty years or so." "So maybe our grandparents may have seen her!" Rose said. "Maybe even James and Lily!" "That would be cool." James agreed. Scorpius refrained from looking up again. "Uh, she has never spoken, at least openly."

"Morons. Doesn't mean I can't."

Scorpius and Rose both looked up so fast, their heads bashed together. Rose, blushing, turned. She gasped. "Andromeda!"

Andromeda winked at her. "Hi, Rose. Nice to see you again. James, too. And Scorpius! I don't think I've ever formally met you." She stuck out a hand to the shocked Scorpius. She frowned as he reluctantly shook it. "It won't electrocute you. Relax. Anyway. The book's sort of right. I don't ever talk when I'm causing a disturbance. But I can. And I do."

She leaned in close to Rose and Scorpius and breathed on their books. Immediately, they were set afire. She breathed in. The books were incased in ice. She kissed the pages. They went back to normal. She smiled at their shocked faces. "Now you see why I am a secret." she told them. "I am stronger than any witch or wizard. And I can live forever. Unlike your old enemy Tom Riddle." Her face twisted.

Rose stared at her. "Did you know Tom Riddle, erm, Miss Leah?" Andromeda snapped out of her reverie. She stared hard at Rose. "I did. And I'm sure you'll know how soon. You're one smart witch. And wizard." she said, tapping Scorpius's head affectionately. Then her gaze hardened. "But I'm going to warn you." she said harshly, straightening. "Learn what you want. Say what you want. I honestly don't care. But _don't," _she said threateningly, "tell _anyone _anything that is real about me. You'll be more sorry that day than you will ever be again. People are hard." she said, almost sadly. "They're confusing. And cruel. That is why I exist. So I'm warning you now."

She snapped out of her gloom-and-doom aura and winked at them. "See you kids soon!" And with a showy flash, she disappeared. It was a while before any of them spoke.

"I-I think I'm in love." James said hoarsely. Rose snickered. "Surprise surprise. Let's go, James." She gathered her books and subtly nudged Scorpius. "Hey Scorpius." she muttered, so James wouldn't hear. "Let's meet up again, okay? Just the two of us, this time next week. I think that would be more efficient, don't you?"She shot a quick glance at James, who was still staring at the spot where Andromeda had just disappeared, his mouth slightly open. She giggled. "Okay?"

Scorpius blinked at her in surprise, and the faintest pink hue crept up his cheeks. Rose looked at him in concern. "It is all right, isn't it?" He jumped and nodded hastily. "O-of course! Easier! Of course!" Rose nodded, satisfied. "All right. See you tomorrow, Scorpius!" She took James by the arm and dragged him away. She waved as she turned the corner. Scorpius stared after her. "She's so _weird."_ he muttered.

"She's cute, too, huh?" Amdromeda said playfully, appearing behind him. He turned around. "You again! No-I mean-gah-" She chuckled. "You seriously need to relax. But she is really cute, isn't she? See you!" She disappeared again, without the showy flash. Scorpius gazed again after Rose. "Father would hate it." he murmured sensibly.

But then the quieter part of his conscience whispered, _So what?_


End file.
